Canadian Fighters
by Audrey Whyte
Summary: Mikaela Grimm and her brother Hansel Connelly are the pilots of Canadian Jaeger Specter Horizon. They are sent from the Canadian Shatterdome to Hong Kong. Follow the story of Mikaela and her brother's journey to fight the Kaiju's along with the Hansen's, Stacker Pentecost, Mako Mori, and Raleigh Becket. Raleigh/OC , Chuck/OC/OC Herc/OC/OC Friendship. M for violence or language.
1. Info

**Pacific Rim FanFiction**

Names: Mikaela Grimm (Olivia Wilde) and Hansel Connelly (Chris Pine)

Background: Mikaela and her brother Hansel are 27 years old and twins, with different fathers. A term for this is heteropaternal superfecundation.

Jaeger: Specter Horizon

Nationality: Canadian


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**To start off the story, I will say that I was going to put in the actual words for the Japanese or any other language that may have come up, but thanks to Google and Bing translators, I have no idea which is the real translation, so I'm just going to have to live without putting the real Japanese, which I was looking forward to. **

**Any conversation in brackets will be another language, mostly Japanese, I will tell you what if it is not Japanese.**

**If anyone who is reading this speaks fluent Japanese, I would be really grateful if you helped me out. For those of you who are wondering, the translations will be beside what is being said, not inconveniently at the bottom of the page. Hope you like it!**

The Canadian anti-Kaiju wall was finished being built, and within four days, the Port Alberni Shatterdome had been closed, and it's top Jaeger and pilots were set to be transferred to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Two weeks after that, the Sydney Shatterdome was closed, and Striker Eureka was decommissioned. The next day, a Kaiju broke through the anti-Kaiju wall, and Striker Eureka took it down, killing it. But it was too late to keep the Shatterdome up and running so Striker Eureka along with Herc and Chuck Hansen, father son team, were set to arrive in Hong Kong the next day.

Within the two weeks that me and my co-pilot, Hansel Connelly, were at the Hong Kong Shatterdome, I became close with the Marshall's top man, or girl, Mako Mori.

"Mako!" I shouted as I came down the steps from my room and saw her walking away from hers. She stopped and turned around, smiling when she saw me.

"(Mikaela, so nice to see you!)" Mako said, bowing politely in greeting.

"(Where are you headed?)" I asked, bowing back to her as I reached her.

"The Marshall is bringing in another ranger to pilot Gipsy Danger, so I am going to meet him at his helicopter." Mako said and started walking and I followed her. "How about you?"

"I'm looking for Hansel. Have you seen him anywhere?" I asked.

"Striker Eureka just arrived; he may be greeting the Hansen's in the Jaeger bay." Mako provided.

"Thanks Mako. I'll see you later." I said as I gave her a light pat on the shoulder and took a turn down the hall towards the bay.

After a few minutes, I finally reach the bay and found Hansel talking with Herc Hanson, who had his dog's leash in hand.

"Hansel, I hope you aren't bothering these men too much?" I said putting my arm around his neck.

"Not at all," Herc said. "He's just being friendly."

"Good. I'm Mikaela Grimm." I said extending my hand to him.

"Herc Hanson, that over there is my son Chuck." Herc said shaking my hand then motioning to his son.

Chuck looked up at the mention of his name then nodded his head in acknowledgement, then stood up walking over to us.

"Chuck Hanson." He introduced himself, and stuck out his hand.

"Mikaela Grimm." I said shaking his hand.

"Hansel Connelly." Hansel said, shaking Chuck's hand, who nodded.

"And who's this?" I said, bending down and petting the dog.

"This here's Max." Herc said. "Be careful, he tends to drool over pretty girls."

I laughed. "Oh that's all right!" I said and scratched behind Max's ear.

"Herc! Chuck!" Marshall Pentecost called from behind me. "Welcome to Hong Kong!"

"Wait here." Herc told Chuck, and I turned around in curiosity as Herc walked over to Pentecost.

"Max come here." Mako said to the dog and Herc let go of the leash, letting Max run over to Mako.

Pentecost saw me looking over and called me and Hansel over as well.

I motioned to Hansel with my head and we walked together towards the group.

"Raleigh, this is Hercules Hansen, an old friend from the Mark 1 glory days." Pentecost said just as we arrived.

"I know you, mate. We rode together before." Herc said shaking Raleigh's hand.

"We did, sir. Six years ago. My brother and I." Raleigh confirmed. "It was a three Jaeger team drop."

"That's right, Manila." Herc said. "Sorry about your brother."

"Thank you, sir." Raleigh said.

"Raleigh, this is Mikaela Grimm, and with her is her brother Hansel Connelly." Pentecost said.

Raleigh nodded and shook our hands.

"Herc and his son Chuck'll be running point using Striker Eureka, and Mikaela and Hansel will be running backup in Specter Horizon." Pentecost explained to Raleigh. "Fastest Jaegers in the world, first and last of the Mark 5s. Australia decommissioned Striker Eureka a day before the Sydney attack, and Canada with Specter Horizon two weeks before that."

"It was lucky we were still around." Herc said.

"Yep. Now it's running point for us." Pentecost said.

"Wait, running point on what?" Raleigh asked confused. "You haven't told me what I'm doing here yet."

"We're going for the Breach, Mr. Becket. We're gonna strap a 2400 pound thermonuclear warhead to Striker's back. Detonate an equivalent of 1.2 million tons of TNT. And you and two other Jaegers will be running defense for them." Pentecost explained.

"Thought we were the resistance." Raleigh said. "Where'd you get something that big?"

"See the Russians back there? They can get us anything." Pentecost said. "Herc, shall we?"

"Good to have you back." Herc said, and he and Pentecost took their leave.

"Thank you, sir." Raleigh said.

"I'll show you to your Jaeger now." Mako said.

"Miss Mori, will you give me a minute?" Raleigh asked. Mako nodded her head.

"If you don't mind, I'll join you and Raleigh to see Gipsy Danger? She's a relic." I said.

"Not at all." Mako said, just as Raleigh joined us.

I turned to my brother. "Why don't you go play nice with Chuck, huh? And I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Hansel said, backing away. "Oh and you know you're not the boss of me, right?"

"I'm older than you; therefore that makes me in charge of you." I said.

"Three minutes, honestly woman, that's not even fair!" He said, laughing.

"Go crawl up a tree!" I said back to him and turned around to Mako and Raleigh.

"Sorry, he's immature." I said, smiling.

"(Are they always like that?)" Raleigh asked Mako, when we started heading for the stairs to get where Gipsy Danger was.

"(Me, not so much, but Hansel, yes.)" I said back to him smugly.

"Sorry." Raleigh apologized to me. "I know how it feels, Mako did the exact same thing to me when I met her." He laughed.

I smiled and laughed with him as we climbed up the stairs.

**A/N: Sorry! Just a quick author's note. I've seen that a lot of people post what types of outfits characters are wearing, if you want I will publish those, just let me know in the comments! I will put the link to my polyvore account on my profile if anyone wants to check it out!**


End file.
